The Legend Of The HorsemanAngel Orion
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Yes yet another Darksiders story from yours truly. Only centered around Death and his half breed daughter, Orion. The first Horseman/Angel hybrid ever known to mankind.
1. Chapter 1

After finding his mate, Death was content until Clara told him the news. That she is pregnant. The others became happy with the news as well, but Fury noted that something was bothering him.

She took him aside and asked,"Brother, what seems to be the trouble?" He sighed and said in reply,"I fear that I may lose Clara but gain our daughter Fury. Is that normal?"

She smiled as she answered,"Of course it is Death. But she will be the first Horseman/Angel hybrid known to all mankind." As the months wore on, she knew that, although she is an angel, she would manage to give birth but fight to save her infant daughter's life against demons who want her dead.

As the baby was born, her mane was as black as pitch as was her father's hair. But her wings were also black like her mother's wings. They named her Orion and this will follow the first Angel/Horseman half breed throughout her life


	2. Chapter 2

Orion knew her mother until about age 8 or so before she died because of an apparent heart attack. But she was an angel. And so, she knew that she was a half breed between the Horsemen and the Angels.

Orion's wings grew with her as she finished growing at age 18 and she is able to use the scythes just like her father. But with a rather noticeable difference. Her wings help keep her steady at all times.

But, when she was just a young child learning how to walk, she would always trip over her wings until her mother used some black ribbons to tie them and make them into a knapsack of sorts while she learned.

As she had gotten older, the ribbons were removed and her wings allowed the freedom to feel the wind. Now, necromancy runs in her veins because her father is very proficient in it and so will she be as she learns how to use it properly.

However, Orion has often wondered why her father mated with an angel, but never had the courage to ask him. Until one day where her curious nature got the better of her. She asked,"Papa, why did the council have an angelic mate for you?"

He smiled as he replied,"That will be something that I will tell you the answer to when you get a bit older Orion." She nodded as she left the room, thinking about it, but not worrying about it for the time being.

Her wings match her raven mane which is truly odd for a half bred angelic horseman. But, Orion knew that people will be curious about her as she gets older because of the fact that she will be showing them why she is Death's daughter in time.


	3. Chapter 3

While on assignment for the council, Death was somehow captured by a far too powerful demon and it wasn't Sameal. She felt it even though she was staying at home training herself even better with her scythes and her necromancy as well.

She felt like something was off and yet, she always hated being right. But, since she was beginning to see where her life would be going, she kept herself hidden from assassins sent to kill her.

She dealt with them harshly save for one and she asked it questions till she killed the bastard as well and reaped his soul as only the daughter of the Grim Reaper ever could do so correctly.

She knew that she had to find her father herself and began her journey. And there will be dangers that she will need help passing. So, since the others knew that she had to grow in this, they let her go. Despair and Dust her only companions for the time being.

She began where he was sent and would go from there. As such, she met rather large demons and had to deal with them herself. But she was not expecting to be injured by the last one before she killed it. She felt the blood pulsing through her torn tunic and she feared that her wings were damaged as well.

So, Despair nickered and laid down to make mounting easy for his young winged rider when a young maid who had been out gathering healing herbs asked,"Are you hurt Horseman? Please, let me guide you to my home." And Orion agreed before passing out from the pain, not knowing where she was leading her till she came around later on that self same night.

Orion came around after Laura's mother tended to her wounds while Despair snorted out in the corral waiting for her to take care of him herself. As she eased herself into a sitting position asking,"Where am I? And thank you dear lady for helping me and tending to my injuries as well."

Claire said in reply."It was a pleasure Orion. Even though you are Death's daughter. You better get that horse of yours seen to because he won't let anyone else near him. And that crow has been sitting in the rafters ever since my daughter brought you to my household of 5 children after my husband had been killed in the war."

Orion tended to the horse and was wondering how to go on but for now, she knew that she had a place to stay for a day or two before leaving and going on.


	4. Chapter 4

As the wounds healed up,Orion gained a friend in Laura because she always wanted a chance to get out and see the world and the young Horseman gave her that chance. Even though she is also the daughter of an angel as well.

Dust remained by her side, even though he is her father's pet as is his steed, Despair. But, as time wore on, she felt like she had to be going when Laura was ready and waiting because she agreed to have her come with her for the time being to learn more about being a healer.

The two began their journey the next morning after heartfelt goodbyes from her family. The young Angelic Horseman kept Despair's reins in her hand while Laura rode him and Dust flew on ahead to keep an eye on things for her.

But, as she hoped to get going as far as they could go, her father knew that she was looking for him and that her angelic side would be able to protect her from the worst of the larger demons.

But, as such, Laura asked her,"Why is your father the oldest of the Horsemen? And your mother an angel?" She sighed and said in reply. "My parents were mates destined to be together as long as they both live because of the council's orders ,but, mama died when I was just a child. So, I barely remember her beyond the first 4 years of my life."

Laura nodded in understanding and went silent for the time being. They opted to find an inn when her wings began hurting and she stayed with Laura for the time being.

She felt the wind going through her wings and she flapped them a few moments. After rising a few feet off the ground, Orion needed to stretch out her wings and she did so.

Laura smiled as she watched her friend flapping happily in the air till she passed her letting her wings brush past her a few times till she landed again. As she landed, she felt better for having spread her wings out for a few moments.

When they got to a small town, they went in search of the inn, but no one wanted to cater to the young Angelic Horseman because of the fact that she is a half breed.

Laura knew that her childhood friends, Maya and Lynn were living there and they went to find them. When they found her friends, they welcomed them in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Orion knew that she was always will be an outcast among the angels because of who her father is. But, as for Laura she has some new friends willing to help her find her father and she had asked them to do so.

She had some more friends when demons began attacking the one church in the town and the priest was reading from the Gospel of Matthew when she in turn, attacked them.

She used her wings, magic, and scythes till only one was still living and she questioned it till he reaped it's very soul herself. She landed with her scythes connected into her own version of Harvester, but she's drained of all mana when a young child brought a blue potion for her to drink.

She gave the child a smile as she accepted the potion and thanked her before drinking it down, although it seemed to be a touch bitter. She stayed kneeling despite feeling her mana returning.

She had to slowly ease herself to her feet while holding onto her combined scythes when Laura asked,"Are you alright Orion?" Her burnt orange eyes were glazed over and she managed to say,"I think so Laura. But it depends on how glazed my eyes are currently."

She looked at the young Angelic Horseman's eyes and noted that she needed to sleep off the amount of necromancy that she had used when her friends offered her the loft room and she took it.

She disconnected her scythes when she felt Laura's arms around her waist giving her support. Orion knew that she had to leave the town and soon, but many were grateful to her despite the fact that her father was Death, the oldest of the 4 Horsemen.

She fell asleep in the loft room after wrapping her wings around her body while leaving her boots and scythes on for the reminder of the evening till broad daylight woke her up and she had gotten going with Laura and her friends joining her.

As they began their journey, Laura opted to remain sitting behind Orion and her friends didn't say much, aside from saying"Laura, when you need to get around please say so and we can share the burden and share the load as well."

They kept on till night fall and she used her necromancy to set up a few undead guards to alert her if any danger came their way. She slept through the night and the next day found everyone awake and ready to continue on while there were only three horses, Despair, Laura rode on him, a stallion named Bjorn that her friends rode, and the pack horse for their supplies.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura knew that Orion was the rarest person that she's ever even had the chance of meeting. Because of the fact that she's a hybrid of both the Angels and The Four Horsemen.

She was keeping up while spreading her wings at every chance that she could get to fly and look ahead and see if there was any trouble brewing further on. Eventually, Orion settled in a clearing while waiting for the others to arrive and Despair and Dust were guiding them in.

She asked,"What kept the three of you? I've been watching for demons, but there aren't any. So we're safe for the night here. What do the rest of you think?" Laura laughed as she she said,"It takes us three a bit longer to get to where you are Orion."

There were fresh caught rabbits for a stew that the girls made with herbs that were brought in Laura's satchel. That night, Maia was telling ghost stories while Orion sat off by herself cleaning and sharpening her scythes even though they are possessed.

Laura sat down beside her and asked,"Why did the charred council give your father an angel as his mate Orion? It does seem rather odd, but if they truly loved each other, than that's all that was needed to have you."

Orion smiled as she answered her question with,"Papa told me the same thing when I asked him over ten years ago because even I had gotten curious about it too. I hope that papa's alright though. Because he pretty much raised me aside from my aunt Fury and my uncles Strife and War." Laura nodded in understanding as she settled down for the night.

They managed to sleep pretty well while Orion fell asleep in one of the nearby trees with Dust in her lap dosing. She felt like they were under going a fight from demons when she realized that it was just a nightmare.

She leaned back and noted that her traveling companions were still sleeping when she felt like there was a demon nearby, but it was just Vulgrim. The merchant asked,"Why is it that your father happens to always get himself into trouble Orion? I'm sure that he has told you of who I am little Angel."

She answered with,"Of course papa told me who you are Vulgrim, but let me be very clear to you demon. I'm the first and the only Angel/Horseman half breed known to man."

The merchant nodded as they continued speaking while she browsed what he had on hand and got a few items to keep and enchant her blades with. As the dawn broke and they had gotten something to eat, the group had finally gotten moving while leaving the campsite for the time being to be used by others if need be.

Not knowing that another has been keeping an eye on Orion ever since she was a child.


	7. Chapter 7

Orion always knew that her father had two brothers and a sister, named Fury, Strife and War. And she also knew that, eventually, she would meet her extended family when the time was right. And so would her traveling companions.

Laura knew that something was getting to Orion but also knew better than to ask her right out about what was bothering her friend. Orion knew that she had to fucking meet her extended family when she had the chance and to fucking get her own horse from the Horse master that her father and his siblings went to get get their own horses long before her birth.

But, as far s Orion knew, her father's siblings had often been given missions long before they were able to visit for a few days. And to meet their young winged niece as well.

But, Orion knew that there were inns where the 4 would meet and compare notes or be together before going on their separate missions and than joining up again to have some drinks after reporting to the Charred Council.

Eventually, they arrived at one of the inns and the innkeeper asked her directly. "Aren't you Death's daughter girl? Because if you are, than, well your family is waiting to finally meet you in the room where they gather if they meet here or in any of the other inns girl. I wouldn't keep them waiting though. And better take your traveling companions with you too Orion. Otherwise, well they might end up getting hurt in more ways than one."

And they all went to the room together. After Laura and her friends met Orion's family, they remained in the room while listening to the conversion and after a while, Fury shooed them off because she knew that her niece has the ability to find Death. As did Strife and War.

Meanwhile, Orion knew that the crowfather had learned of her birth even though he had died long before she was ever created within the womb of her mother after her parents had sex.

But, she herself has never met him, but she knew that Dust had known him for years before bonding with Death, her father. Once her friends had met Orion;s family, they stayed together in the bar till she came downstairs to rejoin them.

And after she rejoined the group, they opted to spend the night at the inn and head out in the morning. Not fully knowing that she has made some enemies being the daughter of both an angel and the eldest horseman.


End file.
